A Vampira de Sussex
by Sophie Holmes
Summary: Vampiros não existem. É isso o que eles querem que você pense. Recomendação: leia a história "A VAmpira de Sussex", de Sir Conan Doyle, antes desta fic.


**A Vampira de Sussex**

_Fanfic de Pietra Cassol Rigatti, baseada na história homônima _

_de _Sir_ Artur Conan Doyle e na saga de Stephenie Meyer, Crepúsculo._

"E, muito logicamente, seu filho, Jack, passou a ter ciúmes do bebê pela atenção que você, sr. Ferguson, cedia ao pequenino. Algo tão forte a ponto de levar o jovem a tentar matar a criança não uma, mas _duas_ vezes. E o fato de morarem em uma casa com artefatos peruanos corrobora perfeitamente com minha teoria!", as palavras de Sherlock Holmes ainda pairavam no quarto mesmo após a partida do detetive e do doutor Watson.

Robert Ferguson estava debruçado na cama sobre a qual sua esposa ficara retida todos aqueles dias por suspeitosamente ser uma vampira.

"Querida, Júlia, perdoe-me", insistia o abalado homem, seus cabelos desgrenhados de nervosismo. "Não foi justo pensar assim de você, por favor, perdoe-me!"

"Bob, o que me entristece é saber que você cogitou que eu atacaria meu próprio filho", os olhos negros da mulher brilharam como se estivessem úmidos pelas lágrimas. "Isso é impensável, Bob querido!", sua voz se tornou aguda de dor.

Ele segurou a mão dela, arrasado.

"Por minha culpa, você se magoou e ficou doente – sinta como sua pele está mais fria que o normal! Júlia, perdoe este homem desgraçado."

"Eu o perdôo, querido", ela sorriu levemente.

O rosto do sr. Ferguson se iluminou, e ele beijou a mão da esposa.

"Obrigado, Júlia amada, obrigado por sua compaixão! Agora, descanse um pouco."

"Sim, preciso restaurar minhas forças."

Ele levantou-se – e seus ombros pareciam relaxados após uma missão cumprida. Deitou um beijo suave na testa da mulher e saiu do recinto, fechando a porta, às suas costas, com destreza.

Júlia permaneceu imóvel, encarando o teto, um sorriso de alívio brincando em seus lábios, até os passos no corredor se tornarem inaudíveis. Ela aguardou o tempo de duas inspirações rápidas e sentou-se na cama, os lençóis ainda enrolados em seu vestido vermelho amarrotado. Perscrutou ansiosamente o quarto silencioso, de um cantou a outro, como se sentisse a presença de alguém – ou escutasse vozes distantes.

Um riso divertido saltou de seu peito, e Júlia deixou a cama e foi até a janela, seu caminhar ligeiro tão elegante como se flutuasse. Apoiando-se no peitoril, ela esquadrinhou o jardim e as árvores mais ao longe, seus olhos escuros mal parando sobre as cores e formas. Franzindo levemente o cenho, ela chamou, tão baixo como se murmurasse para si mesma:

"Alice! Alice!"

O vento balançou as flores lilases cuidadosamente plantadas no gramado logo a sua frente, e nada mais se moveu. Júlia torceu o canto da boca, apenas alguns poucos milímetros. Deu uma última olhada naquela extensão folhosa verde e soltou um suspiro palidamente decepcionado. Voltou-se para o quarto, que fora sua prisão por tanto tempo, e pôs-se a desamassar a saia do traje cor de rubi.

Um ruflar próximo chamou sua atenção, e uma pequena garota, alva como uma folha de papel, usando um vestido verde-musgo, singelo, e cujos cabelos curtos espetados estavam adornados com uma única e minúscula flor branca, pendurou-se na janela, os olhos rindo.

"Alice!", Júlia juntou as mãos, entusiasmada, seu sorriso largo dando vista a todos os dentes meticulosamente brancos.

"Júlia!"

A garota puxou-se para dentro do aposento, como se mulheres comumente agissem daquela forma.

Elas se abraçaram, parecendo duas crianças felizes por estarem juntas, sorrindo, e seus risos soando como o doce badalar de sinos bem afinados.

"Ah, obrigada por vir, Alice", disse Júlia, enquanto se afastavam. "Aliás, obrigada por tudo! Sem sua ajuda, estaríamos todos – prefiro nem imaginar! – em meio a uma tragédia, um escândalo. Sua ideia foi magnificamente engenhosa!, e você salvou o meu bebê! Você foi ótima! Sou sua eterna devedora."

"Ora, Júlia", Alice fez um gesto vago com a mão, "o que fiz não foi nem um pouco incrível; foi um prazer. E espero que você pese com cuidado o significado literal da palavra 'eterna'."

Ambas riram, divertidas, durante uns cinco segundos.

"Contudo, há algo que me preocupa", confidenciou Júlia. "No momento em que vi meu bebê envenenado, sequer raciocinei a respeito de sugar-lhe o sangue na minha atual situação. E foi tão árduo, para mim, parar!...", sua face de porcelana contorceu-se de agonia. "Alice, essa outra opção de vida da qual me falou, esse 'vegetarianismo', é seguro? Não quero reviver uma passagem tão angustiante quanto aquela."

Alice fitou gentilmente a amiga, cujo rosto detinha um vinco tão profundo de medo que aparentava sempre ter existido ali, e segurou suas mãos.

"Creia-me, Júlia, essa nova opção é absolutamente viável. Eu lhe garanto. Nessa minha visão, a família está feliz e saudável. Logicamente, é necessária muita determinação para controlar a sede. Mas o que não fazemos por quem amamos?", e sorriu, cúmplice. "Oh, e mais um detalhe: dentro de alguns anos, a sua 'situação' poderá se tornar problemática. Seria interessante tomar um chá de sumiço."

Júlia assentiu, séria.

"E quanto a Jack?'

Um brilho demoníaco atravessou os olhos de Alice, e ela arreganhou maldosamente os dentes.

"Creio que ele não causará mais confusões."

E elas riram juntas; gargalhadas guturais, de arrepiar os cabelos da nuca, que reverberaram pelo quarto.

Passado o acesso de diversão, a pequena garota deu três pulinhos graciosos e abraçou Júlia.

"Agora, eu preciso ir. Não vejo necessidade de lhe desejar boa sorte – algo me diz que tudo dará certo", e piscou um olho.

"Obrigada mais uma vez, Alice, e volte para nos visitar algum dia."

Ágil como um beija-flor, a garota dependurou-se novamente na janela e soltou-se no gramado. Rindo, voltou-se para a amiga e acenou.

"A propósito, desculpe pela pressa em partir. Estou ansiosa para encontrar certo vampiro que eu vi."

E desapareceu na direção das árvores.

**Fim.**


End file.
